mi destino eres tú
by touka-chan fatelove
Summary: fate, tras perder a sus padres, se encuentra con nanoha, una salva vidas que cambiara la vida de fate, pero en el camino se encontraran muchos problemas con yuuno ¿que hara este huron?...lograra separ a nanoha y fate...averiguenlo...
1. Chapter 1

Lo que vi en ti

-signum, Por favor, lleva a Alicia a casa, yo me iré en la motocicleta, pronto las alcanzo-no soportaba más, necesitaba alejarme de todo y de todos, quería escapar, ir a un lugar tranquilo, donde nadie me pudiera encontrar, tome mi motocicleta, y Salí de allí lo más pronto que pude, de inmediato estuve en la carretera, dirigiendo a cualquier lugar fuera de la ciudad, aceleraba cada vez más, los autos parecían de juguete, no les prestaba atención, llegue aquella playa solitaria en la que un día la pasamos en familia, pero ahora ha quedado en eso, 'recuerdos'.

No soporte más y grite, saque toda mi ira que llevaba dentro, mi tristeza, mi frustración, mi odio, quería que ese mar y ese cielo, que se veían tan pasivos, fueran testigos de mi descarga emocional, pues no podía desahogarme con nadie más, ante Alicia debía de actuar normal, ahora yo sería su pilar, su ejemplo a seguir, pero en estos momentos ni yo sabría muy bien qué camino elegir, he perdido a mis padres y con ellos todo.

***flashback***

-vamos chicas, solo serán unos días-Precia abrazaba fuertemente a sus jóvenes hijas que la miraban con cara triste.-además, la pasaran bien con la tía Carim, recuerden que prepara unos pasteles exquisitos-les guiño un ojo.

-bueno niñas, volveremos el lunes por la mañana, deséenos buena suerte, les traeré un regalo a cada una.-kaito, deposito un beso y abrazo a sus hijas y se dirigió al auto que los llevaría al aeropuerto.

Mis padres iban hacer un viaje, en parte de negocios y otra por descansar y aprovechar un par de días juntos, eran los mejores padres que me pudieron haber dado a mí y a mi hermana, siempre nos han dado el amor que necesitamos, e inculcándonos muy buenos valores.

Según mi padre, aquel viaje sería muy prospero en nuestra economía, por eso se lo veía tan emocionado y más que por el dinero, yo diría por viajar con mi madre, el amor que le tenía, era indiscutible, siempre la vio con esos ojos, brillantes y su sonrisa de enamorado, eso es lo que más me gusta de ellos, su amor.

-Fate, promete que cuidaras a tu hermana, que no la dejaras sola en ningún instante. –Precia miraba seria a su hija, esperando una respuesta.

-te lo juro madre, no la dejare sola-fate abrazo a su madre y esta se montó en el auto.

\- adiós las amamos, cuídense-mis padres se marcharon.

Fue el mejor fin de semana que pudimos haber pasado mi hermana y yo. la tía Carim, jugaba con nosotras todo el día, nunca se cansaba y siempre nos preparaba dulces muy deliciosos, el domingo pasamos todo el día en la piscina, hasta que nuestros dedos se volvieron como pasas, esa noche, la tía Carim se notaba preocupada, pero no nos dijo nada.

El lunes por la madrugada, me desperté muy agitada, con un dolor en el pecho y llorando, tenía un mal presentimiento, no sabía a qué se debía, así que no le preste atención y me volví a dormir.

De repente, escuche que la tía Carim se sentó en el filo de mi cama y me acaricio el cabello suavemente, escuchaba que sollozaba, ¿qué es lo que le pasaba?... de repente sentí que me transmitió una pena y no pude más.

-¿Qué sucede tía, por qué lloras?-pregunte inquieta.

-Fate, vístete, debemos ir a un lugar-no dijo nada más y salió de mi habitación, dejándome muy desesperada.

Cuando baje al salón, vi a mi hermana igual de inquieta que yo, tomamos el desayuno rápidamente y la tía Carim nos llevó en el auto, junto con signum, quien por cierto ni siquiera me miraba. Ella era mi mejor amiga, a la persona que más confianza le tenía, siempre está a mi lado y me respeta mucho. En el trayecto nadie pronuncio una palabra, mi tía no paraba de llorar y no sabía por qué, además ese día faltamos a clases, seguramente mis padres nos darían una sorpresa pensé.

Llegamos a un edificio blanco y muy grande, de allí salían y entraban personas vestidos de negro, algunos lloraban y otros nos vieron con tristeza cuando bajamos del auto. Pero que ingenua he sido, no veía lo que realmente pasaba, algo malo les sucedió a mis padres y nadie nos decía nada.

-tía, que pasa, porqué estamos aquí, la gente nos observa raro-Alicia estaba demasiado asustada, sentí que me tomo del brazo tratando de protegerse.

-signum, por favor espérame adentro-mi tía se volvió a nosotras y nos miró a los ojos-pequeñas, lo que les voy a decir, es muy difícil, pero sé que juntas lo superaran, y sabrán que aquí me tienen y yo las ayudare incondicionalmente-su voz se quebró de repente y nos abrazó.

-el vuelo en el que venían sus padres…p-perdió…el control y… cayó… Lo siento, ellos fallecieron-sus palabras me dejaron fría, mi hermana empezó a llorar sin consuelo, yo, yo no sabía que pensar.

Salí corriendo al interior del edificio, lo que vi me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos, no podía creerlo, Alicia ya estaba a mis espaldas y me tomo de la mano, apretándola fuertemente, nos dirigimos hacia los féretros que yacían al fondo de aquella sala, no quería mirar, algo en mi interior me decía que mis padres estaban allí dentro, tan solo me quedé en silencio en respeto a su alma.

En ningún momento solté la mano de Alicia, ese sentimiento de protección me envolvió desde el instante en que la tía Carim nos dio la peor noticia de mi vida, ahora nos hemos quedado huérfanas, sin nadie que nos de las fuerzas que necesitábamos, Carim nos informó que debía salir de urgencia a su país, por asuntos de trabajo, así que las únicas en aquella inmensa casa, seriamos solo mi hermana Alicia y yo, dos chicas de 17 años, que no sabían nada de la vida.

Dos días de velación fue necesario, para que varias personas muy allegadas a mis padres les dieran su último adiós, por mi parte deseaba que todo eso no se hiciera, quería que mis padres descansen en paz lo más pronto posible.

El entierro fue muy duro para Alicia y para mí, no soportaba ver como esas dos cajas que llevaban los cuerpos de mis padres se hundiera tan fríamente en esa tierra, quedarían en el suelo, y de alguna forma eso me dolía, Alicia estaba devastada, no paraba de llorar y me abrazaba muy fuerte.

Cuando termino aquel martirio para mí, todos se marcharon quedando allí solo signum, Carim, Alicia y yo, dijimos unas palabras y nos marchamos a la salida del cementerio

***fin flashback***

Me tumbe en la arena, no me importaba morirme de calor, por la ropa negra que llevaba, nada me importaba en esos momentos, no sabía qué hacer con mi vida, ni con la de mi hermana, solo sé que yo hice una promesa, que nunca pienso romper, de repente, sentí que un cansancio me invadía y todo se volvió negro.

Me dolía demasiado la cabeza, y al abrir mis ojos me encontré con la cara de una chica, hermosa, no sabría descifrar lo que en esos instantes sentí, pero no podía dejar de verla, vi que se alejó y pude verla mejor, llevaba unos shorts muy cortos diría yo, pero no le iban nada mal, era delgada y tenía muy buen cuerpo, salió de aquella habitación y entonces desperté del trance en el que estaba.

Una cabaña muy bien acomodada, un poco rustica, pero, muy acogedora, no me sentía mal allí, de hecho me sentía como en casa y eso me gustaba, no sé por qué pero ese ambiente me ayudo a olvidar un poco la pena que llevaba, pero, quería saber quién era esa chica y por qué estaba en aquel lugar.

-hola, me llamo Nanoha takamachi y soy una salva vidas de esta playa, al verte allí tirada, pensé que estabas mal, de hecho por lo pálida que te vi, pensé que estabas allí tirada hace varios días-hablo por encima de una tabla que tenía en las manos, en la que hacia anotaciones.

-yo, yo no sé qué me paso, de repente sentí que el cansancio me invadió y el sueño pudo más, sobre lo de pálida, no me había dado cuenta, seguramente es por que no he comido en dos días.-no podía creerlo sus ojos azules eran hermosos, mas que el mar, más que el cielo, eran únicos.

-ok, entiendo, deberías ir a tu casa a descansar, por lo pronto te daré algo de comer, para que recuperes tus energías, ¿esa moto de allí, es tuya?-dijo señalándome mi moto.

-s-sí, la había olvidado, últimamente ando muy despistada, pero no será necesario que me des de comer, ya es tarde y mi hermana me debe estar esperando en casa, me debo marchar, gracias por haberme traído aquí.-no podía decir más, ella solo asintió y de camino me mando un poco de pan.

Tome mi motocicleta y por alguna razón me sentí mucho mejor, Salí de allí, para dirigirme a mi casa, Alicia me necesitaba, y ahora que me sentía mejor, le podía dar más fuerzas, la protegería y cumpliría mi promesa, pero ahora me he hecho otra promesa, volver a ver a Nanoha…


	2. Capítulo 2

Mi destino eres tú

A veces pienso que la vida se lleva a personas que amamos y el destino se encarga de poner en nuestro camino a otras personas que llegan hacer igual o mejores en nosotros, que nos hacen sentir especiales y nos ayudan a olvidar nuestros dolores.

En eso se convirtió Nanoha takamachi para mí, aquella chica que vi y que me ilumino, haciéndome olvidar de todo, llenándome la vida de felicidad con tan solo hablar, ella, ella es mi destino.

Han pasado varias semanas, semanas que para mí se han hecho eternas, no he podido dirigirme a aquella playa donde vi a Nanoha, mis estudios, mi hogar, mi hermana, todo se ha venido encima mío, pero lo que me da fuerzas para seguir es la promesa que me hice, volver a ver a Nanoha, y cuidar a mi hermana pase lo que pase.

Alicia ya se sentía mejor, de alguna u otra manera, las dos estábamos mejor, mi padre siempre tubo preparado un testamento para nosotras y en él nos dejó todo lo que un día fue de mi madre y de mi padre, yo era la que debía asumir la responsabilidad de administrar cada una de las empresas que tenían mis padres, mi hermana tendría que ser mi mano derecha, pero, esto solo se debía de cumplir cuando tengamos nuestra mayoría de edad, no nos faltaba demasiado, el colegio estaba casi por finalizar y cada día que pasaba más responsabilidades recaían sobre nosotras.

-Alicia, voy a salir, signum se quedara con tigo yo volveré pronto ¿vale? , te quiero – tome mi casco y mis guantes y Salí de la casa, a donde me dirigía, pues a un solo lugar, iría en busca de Nanoha.

-se la ve muy feliz, todo lo que hace, lo hace con un propósito-hablo signum sentándose a lado de Alicia.

-es verdad, pero, me alegra que este así, yo también estoy mucho mejor, y ahora más que podemos estar tu y yo juntas-se sonrojo al decir aquellas palabras, pero, de pronto, sintió que signum la abrazo fuertemente.

-Alicia, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, tu…eres muy especial para mí-y así se quedaron las dos, abrazadas.

Sentía mucha alegría porque al fin tenía tiempo para salir, podría ver esos ojos tan hermosos que me iluminaron, acelere más hasta llegar a la playa, tan pronto me despoje de mi casco, escuche varios gritos que provenían de la cabaña donde Nanoha me llevo aquel día…, Salí corriendo para ver lo que sucedía, lo que vi fue triste. Una pareja de jóvenes lloraban y gritaban ¡CHICOS DESPIERTEN!, vi a Nanoha correr de un lado a otro, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que yo había entrado, se encargó de dar los primeros auxilios a los dos jóvenes que estaban allí tirados, al instante me vi ayudándola, no sé cómo, pero la chica que estaba casi inconsciente tosió fuertemente, escupiendo algo de agua, la ambulancia llego, pero el otro chico no reacciono rápido, así que se los llevaron a los dos al hospital más cercano y sus amigos fueron tras ellos.

-gracias, espero algún día volver para agradecerles-aquella chica apretó nuestras manos y se marchó.

Exactamente, no sé lo que sucedió, todo fue tan rápido y yo estaba en estado de shock, pero, Nanoha y yo, salvamos una vida y quizá evitamos que se pierda una, cada vez que hacia cualquier cosa con Nanoha me daba más fuerzas, era cómo que estar a su lado me recargaba de una energía única, no sé qué mismo era, pero eso era lo que quería sentir a su lado.

-hola…-Nanoha me saco de mis pensamientos y recordé que yo nunca le dije mi nombre.

-Fate, Fate testarossa-extendí mi mano.

-hoo, fate, hola, gracias por ayudarme, la verdad que sin tu ayuda, esa chica no hubiera reaccionado, te lo agradezco.- Apretó mi mano fuertemente, que bien se sentía su contacto, esa piel tan suave era como tocar las manos de un ángel, quizá exagere, pero así me sentía a su lado.

-¿trabajas aquí tu sola?-pregunte.

-oh no, Hayate es mi compañera, pero casi nunca me ayuda, solo cuando se acuerda de mi viene-puso su mano en la nuca un poco nerviosa.

Sentía que el destino la puso en mi camino, para que ella salvara mi vida, o eso era lo que yo pensaba, la veía y no podía dejar de hacerlo, era como estar bajo la lluvia, sabes que te vas a mojar, pero te quedas allí contemplándola, no importa cuánto te mojes, pero al final termina agradándote.

-y puedo saber por qué has venido-ella también me miraba, sabía que ella sentía lo mismo que yo.

-porque te necesitaba-vi que aparto sus ojos y se sonrojo ante mis palabras-la primera vez que te vi, yo estaba muy triste, acababa de perder a mis padre y viene a esta playa para recordarlos, me sentía vacía sin su amor, sabía que ya no volverían y de repente abrí mis ojos y te encontré a ti, me conecte con tu mirada, no sé exactamente lo que sentí ,pero, después de ese día, no te pude sacar de mi cabeza, por eso estoy aquí.-la tome de la mano y la atraje hacia mí, ella me seguía, no le incomodaba mi presencia, mucho menos mi contacto, nos acercamos, sentía su respiración, quería…, quería besarla, necesitaba hacerlo, cuando vi que ella se puso de puntillas, para alcanzar mis labios, abrase su cintura y ella coloco sus brazos en mi cuello, nuestros labios se tocaron, al principio fue un contacto tímido, después abrí mis labios para empezar el beso, lo que más me agradaba, era que ella me correspondía, y nos besamos, fue un beso único, era como que si las dos lo hubiésemos estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo, fue más que un beso, fue un beso de necesidad.

Nos separamos por falta de aire y al ver su cara estaba sonrojada, pero esos ojos azules brillaban y la volví a besar, este beso fue apasionado, no quería soltarla y ella me abrazaba más fuerte, la lleve hacia la camilla que ahí había y me tumbe encima de ella, acariciaba su cintura, deje de besarla y comencé a besar su cuello, su perfume se quedó en mis labios, era como miel, una miel que quería probar hasta asquearme, ella me saco la chaqueta que llevaba, cuando bese su oreja, ella gimió, ese gemido fue suficiente para mí, la bese con más fuerza, ella lo hacía también, después ella se tumbó encima mío y me beso con timidez, convirtiéndose rápidamente en deseo, así estuvimos por un buen rato, hasta que se escuchó unos golpecitos en la puerta, las dos nos separamos y nos colocamos las camisetas, un poco sonrojada Nanoha abrió la puerta y una castaña muy furiosa entro en la cabaña, quedándose fría al ver la cabaña un poco desordenada.

-vaya, vaya tu sí que no pierdes el tiempo Nanoha-la miro y le guiño un ojo.

-n-no es lo q-que tú estás pensando, solo la revisaba, porque se sentía mal-a Nanoha se la notaba muy nerviosa.

-hola, me llamo fate y si, Nanoha solo me revisaba, estaba un poco mareada, creo que fue por estar demasiado rato en el sol-mire a Nanoha-gracias por todo, me podrías dar tu número telefónico, digo, por cualquier emergencia –después de dármelo Hayate sonrió aun mas- espero volverte a ver-tome mis cosas y Salí de allí.

Me sentía genial, aunque un poco avergonzada, por lo que casi pasa con Nanoha, pero genial, esos labios me correspondieron y…eso fue suficiente para mí, para darme cuenta que me enamore de ella.

Llegue a casa muy feliz, Nanoha y yo nos besamos, toque mis labios y aun sentía su perfume, fue el mejor sabor que he probado y no quería olvidar, al entrar a casa corrí a la habitación de signum para contarle todo lo que me había pasado, al abrir la puerta, vi mi hermana y a signum acostadas en su cama, casi desnudas, digo casi, porque gracias a Dios una sábana las cubría, estaban dormidas, así que cerré la puerta inmediatamente, no pude evitar reírme, las deje allí y baje a la cocina en busca de un poco de agua.

Abrí la refrigeradora y busque algo de comer, no podía evitar de sonreír, una porque al fin mi hermana y signum aceptaron que se aman y dos porque casi hago mía a Nanoha, aunque aún no éramos nada, sabía que esto iba por buen camino.

Acabe de comer y me fui a cambiar para poder meterme a la piscina, justo cuando iba a lanzarme al agua mi celular sonó, lo tomé y vi un mensaje de un número desconocido, lo abrí y esas palabras me pusieron más feliz, no aguanté mi alegría y grite de felicidad, en él decía **'**_**gracias por haberme ayudado y gracias por tus besos, te necesito, atentamente: Nanoha :*'…**_aunque no sabía cómo consiguió mi número, si yo no se lo di, estaba escribiendo una respuesta, pero decidí llamarla.

Cuando me contesto me dijo que un amigo de Hayate, llego después de que yo saliera y les pregunto si me conocían así que Nanoha le pregunto mi número telefónico. Chrono Harlow, mi mejor amigo, el que no veía desde hacía mucho tiempo, también trabajaba como salvavidas, por lo visto Nanoha era más que mi destino, era mi amuleto de buena suerte, ahora que necesitaba de los mejores amigos aparecieron y junto con ellos el amor de mi vida, bueno casi.

Estaba dispuesta a confesarle a Nanoha lo que sentía, así que le dije que iría por ella para salir a cenar y dar una vuelta, ella acepto muy gustosa y quedamos para salir en la noche junto con Hayate y Chrono.

Cuando me estaba poniendo mi jersey negro, escuche que Alicia entraba a mi habitación, se veía tan feliz, me encantaba verla sonreír, era la persona más importante en mi vida, nunca la dejaría sola, ella es mi vida.

-¿vas a salir?, estas muy guapa hermanita, esos jeans negros te van súper bien y ni que decir de tu jersey favorito-sabía que cuando ella me hacía halagos quería algo.

-Alicia, deseas algo, tus palabras no me convencerán-le dije riéndome.

-¿signum y yo te podemos acompañar?, estamos muy curiosas por conocer a la afortunada-ahora estaba a mi lado y me miraba a los ojos-me alegra que te tomes un tiempo libre para ocuparte de ti, yo…-se sonrojo de repente- bueno signum y yo estamos saliendo, ella me confeso quererme y yo estaba esperando a que me dijera eso y le correspondí, espero que no te moleste-me abraso.

-hermana, yo ya lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo y me alegro que lo hayan aceptado-ahora estaba dispuesta a molestarla-además que las vi la otra noche allí tumbadas en la cama de signum-corrí, porque conociéndola me golpearía.- y si dile a signum que se aliste por que salimos en 10 minutos-Salí corriendo de mi habitación.

en media hora estuvimos en la casa de Nanoha, recogiéndola junto con Hayate y chrono, que por cierto eran pareja, al bajarme del auto Chrono me saludo muy alegremente al igual que a mi hermana y a signum, éramos amigos desde pequeños y nos conocíamos muy bien, estábamos muy felices por ese encuentro, después de habernos saludamos, decidimos ir a una pizzería y después a un parque de diversiones, Nanoha, signum, Alicia y yo fuimos en mi auto y Hayate con Chrono en el auto de Chrono.

Pasamos más de dos horas en aquella pizzería comiendo y divirtiéndonos, recordando cosas de cuando éramos pequeños, y salimos ya por que el señor de la pizzería nos obligó a salir jajá después fuimos al parque de diversiones y pensé que allí sería el mejor lugar para confesarle a Nanoha lo que sentía, no veía la hora para decirle que la amo.

-me encantan estos parques, hace tiempo que no venía a uno-dijo Nanoha inesperadamente, se veía feliz y tan hermosa.

-yo tampoco, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que vi un parque de estos-me fui acercando más a ella.

-sabes, me agrada pasar el tiempo con tigo, me siento protegida, como que si nada me fuese a pasar-se sonrojo un poco y se paró para mirarme directo a los ojos.

No sabía que decirle, acaso ella también pensaba en declararse, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, parecía una niñita indefensa, pero no me sentía mal, al contrario quería besarla y decirle que la amo.

-Nanoha…yo sé que es muy pronto para decirte esto, pero yo….-cuando iba a pronunciar aquellas palabras, sentí que Nanoha me beso, me paralicé, y abrí mis ojos de par en par para ver si era verdad lo que sentía, entonces vi que Nanoha estaba enfrente mío con sus ojos cerrados, esperando a que le correspondiera aquel beso y lo hice, bese a Nanoha lo más fuerte que pude y ella me beso más apasionadamente, me sentía estupenda, no podía creerlo, sin pronunciar aquellas palabras Nanoha me entendió muy bien, pero yo necesitaba decírselas, quería que lo escuchara, entonces m separe para verla a los ojos y decirle lo que he querido decirle toda la noche.

-Nanoha, yo...-me interrumpió y fue ella quien lo dijo-TE MO-y volvió a besarme.


	3. confucion, conflicto, tristeza

Bueno, bueno, espero que les esté gustando esta historia, porque yo a veces ciento que le doy muchos rodeos con el **nanofate**, pero de todos modos lean este capítulo y déjenme saber cuánto les gusto c:

Y para mi querida fate, se queda en los domingos mi actualización, a menos que me piquen las manos de publicarlo otro día entre semana gg c: de todos modos fate… vamos bien.

**como me estaba olvidando de esto aqui va: MLN no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo el contenido de aqui...**

**disfruten xD**

* * *

Aun lo recuerdo, a veces la tristeza vuelve a mí, las imágenes de mis padres viéndolos sonreír, abrasándome, regañando a Alicia por alguna travesura, o simplemente viendo la televisión en el salón, son momentos que jamás olvidare, pues mi padres lo fueron todo para Alicia y para mí, pero no me puedo quejar, como dije, el destino se los ha llevado para poner a alguien mejor en mi vida, Nanoha, ahora lo es todo para mí, si bien es cierto no ha llenado el vacío que dejaron mis padres, pero se ha ganado su lugar en mi corazón, desde que la vi, ella me transmitió su felicidad y todo lo que es ella, tan solo una mirada me basto para saber que el amor existe en varias formas, por ejemplo, el amor a nuestros padres, a los amigos, a los animales, o tan solo a un amor verdadero y eso es Nanoha para mí.

Después de habernos subido a todos los juegos del parque de diversiones, nos fuimos a mi casa, ya era demasiado tarde y era muy peligroso para los chicos dirigirse a sus casas, así que Alicia les pidió dormir en nuestra casa, era grande y había suficientes habitaciones.

-haber….-Alicia se paró en la puerta principal para hablar- cada quien dormirá con su pareja esta noche, pero eso si no quiero que hagan ruido, las paredes suelen tener oídos aquí-tan graciosa mi hermana, todos nos ruborizamos un poco y signum solo se rio de lo que dijo.

-vaya, tu hermana sí que tiene sentido del humor-dijo Hayate entrando junto con Chrono.

Nanoha y yo nos quedamos solas en la puerta y nos quedamos mirando, me sentía tan feliz, la miraba y ella me transmitía paz, le miraba a los labios y la quería volver a besar, el beso que nos dimos en el parque de diversiones me dijo mucho y quería saber, escuchar de las palabras de ella, Nanoha me tomo de la mano y se acercó a mí, me di un ligero beso en la mejilla y entramos al solón, todos estaban sentados, descansando y escuchando algún chiste de Alicia.

-bueno, creo que ya es hora de dormir, subamos para ver en que habitación se quedan vale.-les decía mientras subía con Nanoha tomada de la mano.

Después de que todos se acomodaron en sus habitaciones correspondientes, yo entre en la mía con Nanoha, quien se sentía un poco nerviosa, al igual que yo, esa noche no quería hacer nada de lo que Nanoha no me lo permitiera, por eso al entrar a mi habitación le dije, 'etto…Nanoha, si no te sientes cómoda, yo dormiré en el sillón de aquí, y tu dormirás en mi cama, siéntete cómoda',,, ella solo asintió y se fue a poner la pijama que Alicia le presto.

Mientras ella se cambiaba, yo solo me saque los jeans que llevaba y me puse un short y me senté a escuchar música, me sentía nerviosa y no sabía porque, esa noche, dormiría con Nanoha, cuidaría sus sueños, la protegería, no la lastimaría, jamás.

-fate…., si quieres puedes dormir con migo, los sofás, suelen ser muy incomodos, además es tu cama-se veía hermosa, usaba short y una blusa sin magas, que hermosa que es, su figura es espectacular y ese rubor en sus mejillas, me vuelven loca.

Fue como un impulso, pero al instante, estuve a lado de ella, le puse la mano en una de sus mejillas y me acerque a su frente, ella no paraba de mirarme, sus ojos me encantan, ella me encanta, pero en estos instantes, necesito volver a saborear sus labios, así que me acerque y la bese, ella me correspondió al instante y nuestros labios se volvieron uno, el beso que empezó tímido, se iba haciendo apasionado, lleno de deseo, baje mis brazos y le acaricie su pequeña cintura, quería más de ella, deseaba que ella fuera mía, separe mis labios para besar su cuello…..y ahí, de nuevo ese perfume, ese sabor, en mis labios, lo saboree lo mejor que pude, aproveche cada parte de su cuello y boca.

Ella me correspondía, tensaba su cuerpo cada vez que la tocaba, cada vez que besaba su cuello, nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas, y no nos dimos cuenta que ya estábamos tumbadas en mi cama y Nanoha encima mío, cada vez que estaba junto a ella, yo perdía la noción del tiempo, me perdía en sus bellos ojos y viaja por un mundo lleno de fantasía y de felicidad.

-esa…, esa canción me encanta la amo, bruno mars, es genial y no he podido sacar esa canción de mi mente-Nanoha se separó de mí y se sentó al filo de la cama , después me miro-fate, me gustas mucho, desde aquella ves que te lleve a la cabaña, sentí que todo en mi cambio, sentí una conexión, nunca antes me había sentido así, pero ahora que te tengo a ti, me siento protegida y feliz-me senté a su lado y ella se acomodó en mis piernas.-sé que estas palabras son muy comprometedoras, pero, YO TE AMO, fate, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con tigo.

La canción sonaba cada vez más alto, y yo volví a besar a Nanoha y de nuevo estuvo encima mío, la acariciaba, la besaba, me sentía diferente esta vez, y ella me beso más fuerte aun….esa noche, la pasamos genial, fue nuestra primera vez, nos a mamamos, nos entregamos todo, ella era mía y yo suya, nos pertenecíamos y así mirando la brillante luna, nos quedamos dormidas.

Despertamos juntas, me encanto verla a mi lado, abrazándome, se veía tan tranquila y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, simplemente hermosa.

Baje a la cocina, para decirle a la empleada que preparara el desayuno para todos.

-señorita. Disculpe, hay alguien que desea hablar con usted, la está esperando en el despacho.-zafira me sorprendió, no sé por qué pero lo note un poco nervioso.

-al entrar al despacho vi, a una chica alta y delgada, de cabello corto, no sabía quién era...-hola, tu eres…-dije esperando a saber su nombre.

-déjeme presentar, mi nombre es Amy Limiette, investigadora, a mí me designaron, investigar el fallecimiento de sus padres, ya que se dice que fue un atentado contra ellos, por eso, estoy en busca de lo cierto.-sus palabras me dejaron estupefacta.

-c-como es que…. ¿está usted segura?- los reportes que me llegaron, decían que fue a causa de que el avión se averió y cayo.-estaba sorprendida, como es que esta chica llegaba y me lo decía así, sin más.

-eso es cierto, yo misma los he revisado, pero un amigo muy cercano a sus padres, pidió que investigara tal hecho, pero me ha mandado acá, porque el salió de viaje.-que amigo seria ese.

Durante una hora, me la pase hablando con Amy, quien me detallaba cada punto que estaba investigando, haciendo hipótesis, del por qué atentarían con mi padre, me menciono que Alicia y yo también podíamos estar en peligro, ya que yo sería la próxima presidenta de las compañías de mis padres, seguramente son algunos accionistas que desean sacar el apellido testarossa de la lista, o al menos eso pensaba Amy.

Mis padres nunca hablaban del trabajo en casa, a veces lo hacían pero en su habitación, lejos de nosotras, no nos querían involucrar aun en los negocios familiares, por eso no puedo ni siquiera imaginar quien fue o quienes fueron los que posiblemente hicieron el atentado al avión de mis padres.

-Amy, mantenme informada de todo, investiga lo más que puedas, yo hare algunas llamadas y veré que puedo a averiguar, estaremos en contacto.

-si señorita fate, recuerde cuenta con migo.

Me quede un rato más en el despacho que era de mi padre, pensando, en silencio, sola, la noticia fue demasiado pesada para mí, no se lo quiero contar aun a Alicia, sé que se entristecería más de lo que yo lo estoy, esperaría un poco más hasta saber qué es lo que sucedió con mis padres y si es qué alguien tuvo que ver con su muerte, juro que lo pagaran, lo juro.

Cuando Salí al comedor, todos ya estaban allí sentados, riendo y charlando, me sentía devastada, así que me excuse y me fui a mi habitación, quería pensar muy bien las cosas, atar cada cabo o por lo menos tratar de que alguien, algún enemigo de mis padres se me venga a la mente, pero no lo logro.

-Amor ... -siendo Nanoha-me abrazó éstos rara, es algo malo, no porque quería comer?, Todos nos preocupamos.

-no tranquila amor, es solo que he recordado a mis padres, sabes quisiera que estén aquí, seguro estarían felices por haber encontrado a alguien como tu, tienes todas las características que mi madre me pedía en una pareja.

-vale, amor bajamos, te queremos decir algo-me tomo de la mano y como siempre ya me sentía mejor, bajamos al comedor y todos quedaron en silencio.

Cuando me senté, Hayate y Chrono se pusieron de pie y las palabras que me dijeron me alegro mucho. Chrono, era mayor para todas, pero cuando conoció a Hayate, volvió hacer el mismo niño inmaduro que conocí, dentro de un mes ellos se casarían, y querían festejarlo a lo grande, por lo que pidió a Nanoha que sea la dama de honor de Hayate y que yo sea la que entregue a Hayate en el altar, Alicia al principio protesto un poco, pero después dijo que ella tendría su propia boda, y todos nos reímos al ver la cara pálida de signum, ya me imagino a la pobre bien casada.

Esa noche del sábado salimos a festejar por el compromiso de Hayate y Chrono, fuimos a un bar que todos queríamos conocer, cuando llegamos, el lugar estaba infestado de gente, pero las influencias de Chrono, hiso que nos den un buen lugar, la pase genial junto con Nanoha, que por cierto sabe moverse muy bien, ahora siento que volvimos hacer las mismas testarossa, llenas de amigos verdaderos y de personas que nos aman de verdad, tenía un poco de tristeza, porque Nanoha vivía un poco lejos, quería que viviera con migo, pero según ella y sus padres es demasiado pronto, ya que aún no sabemos si lo nuestro durara, o eso le dijeron sus padres.

-amor, te tengo una noticia genial-me dijo Nanoha, alzando un poco la voz por el ruido del lugar-mi padre vendrá a trabajar por este sector, por lo que decidió comprar una casa no muy lejos de la tuya.

-enserio, me legra saber esa noticia, no soportaba tenerte tan lejos-le di un pequeño beso, pero aún me quedaba una duda-¿Qué pasara con tu trabajo de salvavidas?

-ya he salvado la vida que quería y que tanto esperaba, más personas tomaran mi lugar, yo me encargare de cuidar la tuya.-esas palabras me mataron y la bese.

El lunes llegaría el gran día. El día en que yo y mi hermana tomaríamos una gran responsabilidad, la responsabilidad de dirigir la empresa que fue de mis padres. Todos estaban a la expectativa en la empresa, algunos con envidia y otros solo escuchaban los comentarios de los demás, pero lo que le preocupaba algunos, era el hecho de que nosotras éramos demasiado jóvenes para tomar aquella responsabilidad, sin haber tenido la experiencia que se requiere, pero yo sabía que lo podríamos lograr, daríamos todo de nosotras.

Después de salir de la discoteca en la que estábamos, fuimos a la playa, a Hayate se le ocurrió la gran idea de emborracharse, y quien no, se iba a casar con el amor de su vida, por otro lado, signum y Alicia decidieron irse a casa, vi a signum un poco cansada, y Alicia un tanto aburrida, a veces pienso que esas dos son tal para cual, y otras veces que no son compatibles. Mi hermana es la clase de chicas que le encantan las películas de amor y esas cursilerías y a signum las de acción o terror, pero aun así, me alegro de que ellas estén juntas, dándose el apoyo que necesitan.

Al cabo de pocos minutos llegamos a la cabaña que quedaba cerca del mar, paseamos por todo el lugar, en la noche la playa era muy solitaria, claro una que otra pareja haciendo lo suyo y varios paseando o disfrutando de la brisa del lugar.

Yo me sentía de lo mejor a lado de Nanoha, sentir la calidez de su mano, la forma en la que me miraba, las palabras que salían de su boca.-amor creo que son mis padres, iré a contestar-se excusó y se apartó un poco del grupo para contestar aquella llamada.

-heeeyy, queerida…Fate, no me digas que te pone el cuerno…-casi desmayándose en los brazos de Chrono, Hayate decía palabras sin coherencia.

-amor, creo que es mejor irnos a casa, no estamos muy lejos, Nanoha se quedara con Fate, la cuidara muy bien, tú necesitas un buen baño y descansar, de seguro mañana a amanecerás con una jaqueca de lo peor, así que vamos…Fate, nos vamos ¿vale?...quedaras bien, disfruta con Nanoha, me despides…-sin más se alejaron caminando a las casas que había por al rededor, por donde también estaba la cabaña donde pasaban los salvavidas, y en donde Nanoha me llevo aquella tarde.

-a-amor, lo siento, cre-creo, que me debo ir a casa, mis padres me necesitan, mi hermana, me ha dicho que hay alguien que ha venido de lejos para visitarnos-me dio un beso, pero ese beso para mí fue frio.

-¿estás bien, te noto un poco nerviosa, están bien en tu casa? ¿No necesitas ayuda?-no sabía por qué Nanoha actuaba de esa manera.

-nyahahah, no es nada amor, solo que me necesitan-hablo un poco nerviosa.

-en ese caso, vamos te llevo a casa, estamos cerca, aunque no por mucho, ya que iras a vivir muy ceca mío.-le di un beso y le tome de la mano para llevarla hasta su hogar.

-cuando ya nos despedimos, note que su nerviosismo creció mas cuando su hermana salió a recibirla, que le pasaba a Nanoha, por más que se lo pregunte me decía que todo estaba bien, además ¿Quién sería esa persona que llego desde lejos para ver a su familia?, será que por eso actuó de manera extraña, no lo sé, pero espero no llevarme ninguna sorpresa.

De camino a casa, me puse a pensar en cómo serían nuestras vidas desde ahora, creo muy difícil, además estaba el hecho de descubrir la causa de la muerte de mis padres, no quiero pensar que fue un atentado contra ellos, de ser así, mi hermana y yo estaríamos en peligro, con un enemigo o alguien queriendo ocupar el puesto que tomaríamos el lunes.

Cuando llegue a casa vi a signum esperando por mí en el salón, la note un poco pensativa y preocupada, la conocía demasiado y sabía que algo malo le estaba pasando.

-Fate, debemos hablar, sé que es un poco tarde, pero esto es demasiado importante, no he querido preocupar a Alicia por lo que la lleve a su cuarto para que descanse-se volvió a sentar y me brindo una taza de té.

-signum, no me preocupes, dime que es lo que te sucede, desde que salimos de la discoteca, te note diferente, no me preocupes, de que se trata-le dije mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-iré al punto, no le daré demasiados rodeos. Ayer recibí una llamada de la tía Carim, me ha dicho que el lunes estará aquí, para la posición de Alicia y de ti en su nuevo cargo de presidenta y vicepresidentas de la empresa, en su vos note un poco de preocupación y le dije que me contara, apenas y termine de decirle esas palabras a tía Carim se echó a llorar, no lo entendía, pero ella me dijo que tu hermana y tu tendrán muchos problemas desde que ocupen esos cargos, esta demasiada triste, según me conto Amy, la ha llamado para pedirle información sobre el supuesto atentado de tus padres, Amy cree, que la tía Carim sabe demasiadas cosas, peor que tiene miedo de hablar.-aún estaba en estado de shock, no sabia como responderle a signum, peor que es lo que sabe la tía Carim que no lo ha dicho, debo llamarla y averiguar.

El domingo la pase en casa sola, jugando _resident evil 4 _en mi _ps4, _Alicia y signum, salieron a comprar ropa, según mi hermana, necesitaban verse lo más elegantes y formales el día lunes, Nanoha, me llamo para avisar que pasaría en casa con su visita, me dijo que el nombre del chico es yuno, pero no sabía si era pariente o solo amigo, según me conto, sus padres lo adoran y su familia también, él siempre ha cuidado de Nanoha, pero no me ha dicho que pasa entre ellos.

Me sentía vacía sin Nanoha, estas semanas con ella ha sido diferente, mi vida dio un gran giro, pero a veces siento que lo nuestro fue demasiado rápido, tengo miedo de entregarlo todo y que un día ella simplemente se canse y se aleje de mí, jamás me he enamorado es la primera vez que siento que de verdad alguien me importa, hasta cierta magnitud de sentir que debo protegerla, no sé si lo que siento está bien, solo sé que mientras este amor dure lo quiero cuidar como el más preciado tesoro que tengo, quizá mis padres la enviaron para darme más fuerzas y seguir adelante con los proyecto que dejaron para mí y mi hermana por ello, sé que

Debo aprovechar todo el tiempo con ella.

* * *

Apague mi play y me recosté en mi cama, me encantaba mi cuarto, cuando éramos pequeñas y nos mudamos a aquella casa, Salí corriendo para escoger una habitación y elegí esta porque estaba en el segundo piso y el techo tenía un ventanal, podía ver las estrellas y la luna, esos atardeceres tan geniales, Alicia hizo berrinche toda una semana, pero mis padres al cabo de dos semanas le pusieron uno igual a ella y ahí quedo su berrinche de niña inmadura.

Me sumergí en mis pensamientos y me quede dormida, pero creo que fue un error, tuve una pesadilla horrible me desperté después de una hora, ya era muy tarde y me levante para ver si Alicia y signum ya estaban en casa, y si lo confirme y me dieron algo de comer y me mostraron lo que habían comprado, como siempre Alicia me compro algo a mi tambi9en, todo quedo preparado para el lunes, el día de nuestras posesiones y nos fuimos a dormir.

Me sentía inquieta, tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo iría a pasar mañana, algo en mi mente me decía que no debía ir, pero no entendía muy bien, además aquella pesadilla, agh, tome el teléfono para llamar a Nanoha, espere varios segundos, pero no contesto, intente de nuevo y me contesto un hombre.

-hola, estás hablando con yuno, el novio de Nanoha, ella está ahorita ocupada, llamala más tarde-colgó, ni siquiera me dejo pronunciar palabra, pero que carajos, dijo novio…pero, pero, otra vez la ira volvió a mí, que rayos pasaba, porque dijo que era su novio si ella es mía, no lo pensé dos veces y tome mis guantes, la llave de la moto y mi caso, baje al garaje y Salí en mi moto, signum quería venir con migo pero no la deje, acelere lo más que podía, necesitaba una explicación saber que estaba pasando con Nanoha, tal vez por eso aquella noche estuvo nerviosa, seguro es eso.

Al llegar a su casa me baje inmediatamente de mi moto y me dirigí a tocar el timbre, antes de hacerlo, vi a Nanoha saliendo con un chico, tomada de la mano y riendo, ¿Qué es esto?, me pregunte para mí misma, no puedo creer lo que veo, lo que Hayate dijo ayer es verdad, Nanoha me está poniendo el cuerno y con este cara de hurón. Cuando Nanoha noto que yo la observaba, soltó la mano del hurón…o como se llame, yo simplemente Salí corriendo al ver tal escena, pero que está pasando, por qué Nanoha me traiciona cuando más la necesito.

-Fate, detente, tenemos que hablar, necesito explicarte lo que viste, él es solo un amigo, bueno era mi novio, pero después se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, yo te…-no le deje terminar aquellas palabras y la golpe, sentía demasiadas iras, le di una cachetada, ella solo me miro con cara de sorprendida y yuno se acercó para de térneme-pero que te pasa, no me crees, es cierto, el solo es mí...-amor déjalo así, no le mientas más, como iba a imaginar que una chica tan hermosa como tú, se enamoraría de otra chica, si díselo, fue solo una distracción para ti, mientras yo estaba de viaje-no aguante más y le di un puñetazo a ese hurón, el solo me miro y quiso golpearme, peor Nanoha se interpuso entre nosotros.

-lo mejor será que me vaya, veo que todo esto ha sido una simple traición, me apena saber que eres una mentira Nanoha, no me busques nunca más.-tome mi moto y Salí lo más pronto que pude de allí, no podía creer las palabras del imbécil de yuno, apenas y lo vi y ya lo odiaba con mi ser, pero lo que más me dolía, era el hecho de saber que Nanoha me engaño, me mintió, entregue todo de mí, y ella,…ella me mintió.

Llegue a casa y me encerré en mi cuarto, signum y Alicia se asustaron al verme llegar tan furiosa y llorando, me siguieron hasta mi habitación pero no les abrí, por más que lo intentaron, no pudieron convencerme, Salí al balcón y me senté abrase mis rodillas y llore todo lo que pude, me sentía miserable, engañada, estúpida, mi celular sonó varias veces, era Nanoha, pero lo apague, no quería volverla a ver.

Por primera vez dejaría una promesa, no la protegería más, desde esa noche, mi corazón se cubrió de una manta negra, la pena volvió a mí, necesitaba que mi madre estuviera aquí, pero no lo está, lo que me dijo en mi sueño era verdad…los extraño…

* * *

_***pesadilla Fate***_

Debes cuidarte hija, no confíes al cien por cien en las personas que están a tu lado, las únicas que de verdad te aman son Alicia y signum, ellas siempre estarán a tu lado, debes ser fuerte ante tales cosas, la empresa ser a difícil de manejar, no te vuelvas en una persona fría, sigue siendo tú, tu padre y yo te estaremos enviando apoyo desde aquí…

-precia. Amor, deja a nuestra hija, ahora ellas adulta, debe sufrir y aprender de la vida…

Después vi que se alejaron y me quede en un lugar donde todo era negro…muy oscuro…

* * *

lo del lunes lo dejare para el otro chapeter, esperenlo estara ful confuso jajaja, ni yo se como lo estoy logrando escribir, pero ahi voy, dejenme saber que les parecio, acepto criticas, pero no sean tan malas/os ajajja...

**BUENO RESPONDERES A SUS REVIEWS:**

**NANOFATE24: g**racias por seguir esta historia, de verdad que es un honor, y ya encerio actuliza tu tambien, me tienes a la espectativa de saber que es lo que pasa, espero no tener que llorar, pero si quiero ver llorar a mi amiga..lol... y bueno creo que ppor ahi medio aclare lo de la cabaña espero entiendas gg**  
**

**kihara cj: **si ya consegui los tomates..espero que el proximo capitulo iguial sea bueno igual que los 2 anteriores.. y vaya lo de los hijso si te creo ajjaja recuerda tenemos hijos regados por doquier ajjaja,** bueno se queda en los domingos...fate...**


	4. explicacion

Waaaaaaaaag, vaya que me costó trabajo terminarlo, por cambiar algunas cosas, me toco cambiar todo, pero aquí esta, espero que les guste y que no se aburran….

**Aviso:** estoy haciendo una nueva historia, pero esta vez no es mía, de hecho es una adaptación de un libro que leí y me pareció interesante hacerlo con el típico –nanofate-, vamos ahora cada vez que leo un libro espero que Nanoha y fate aparezcan…c: . Muy pronto lo sabrán.

Bueno casi me olvido otra vez de esto…. **MLN NO ME PERTENECE, MUCHO MENOS SUS PERSONAJES.**

Reporteros, reporteros, reporteros.

Eso fue lo primero que vi el lunes por la mañana, la verdad es que no entiendo cómo es que logre levantarme, a veces pienso que mi piloto automático se activa así de la nada, pues así es como me sentía, en piloto automático. En parte agradezco a signum por haberme despertado y a Alicia por ayudarme a vestir, la verdad es que yo no tenía cabeza para nada, toda esa gente allí afuera, esperaba tomar las primeras fotografías de' las herederas del trono', o así lo veían ellos, yo solo lo veía como una responsabilidad más, como el trabajo que mi padre siempre tubo para mí.

Y si, ahora estoy aquí parada frente al espejo, viéndome lo ridícula que me veo, lo idiota que fui al creer en Nanoha, en sus palabras, en su amor…la verdad es que es irónico, yo no creía en el amor, no sabía lo que era el amor, hasta que Nanoha llego a mi vida tan repentinamente, pero bien dicen por ahí ''lo que fácil llega, fácil se va''…pero qué manera de irse, no entiendo cómo es que logro hacerme tanto daño en tan solo unos minutos, después de haberme hecho feliz varios días…pero ya digo nuestro amor fue demasiado pronto.

Anoche no pude pegar un ojo, las imágenes de Nanoha, ella saliendo de la mano de yuno, tan feliz, con un brillo en sus ojos tan diferente de cuando estaba con migo, todo eso me lastima, perdí a mis padres…y con ellos la ilusión de seguir adelante, y justo cuando creí haber encontrado a alguien para sanar esas heridas, solo llega a causar más daño, la verdad es que no entiendo este juego de vivir, todo es tan malo en este mundo, la gente lastima sin pensarlo, sin saber que los sentimientos también importan, pero ya que, nada puedo hacer, la he perdido, jamás la volveré a ver, o al menos eso le dije a Nanoha, que jamás me buscara, pues yo tampoco pienso hacerlo, yo solo fui un juguete para ella.

-Fate, antes de salir, quisiera hablar con tigo-sentí que Alicia me tomaba del brazo y me llevaba al sofá que allí estaba-ayer llegaste muy rara, no sé qué es lo que te ocurrió, tu sabes muy bien que no me gusta preguntarte lo que te pasa cuando estas de esa manera, quiero decir cuando te bloqueas, pero estaba vez me preocupas demasiado, desde que mis padres partieron, tú has cambiado, con Nanoha es diferente, ella ha logrado hacerte feliz y eso me alegra, pero ahora te veo triste, siento que algo en ti está mal y la verdad quiero saber, necesito que me lo cuentes, necesitas desahogarte-puso su mano cálida sobre mi mejilla, adoraba esos gestos de mi hermana, ella siempre sabia cuando preguntar lo que me pasa y cuando no, desde siempre ha sido así, pero esta vez necesito de alguien, necesito de mi hermana.

-Alicia, yo…la verdad es que me siento muy mal, ayer por la noche…-un nudo en mi garganta no me permitía hablar, sin embargo debía sacar esto que siento-bueno, sentía que debía ver a Nanoha, así que Salí en busca de ella y cuando llegue a la puerta de su casa, la vi salir con un chico, iban de la mano y ella sonreía… cuando intentó darme una explicación no la deje y le di una cachetada...-la impotencia de volver el tiempo atrás me enloquecía, nunca debí haberla golpeado, por más iras que tenga, jamás debí haberle levantado la mano, peor no podía volver el tiempo-fue entonces cuando el chico que la acompañaba, me dijo que ella era su novia y que una chica tan bella como es, jamás se fijaría en otra chica, quise golpearlo pero Nanoha no me dejo, así que Salí de aquel lugar pero antes de ello, le dije a Nanoha que jamás me buscara. No sé si lo que hice estuvo bien, pero la verdad es que mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos después de verla así, Alicia ¿Por qué me mintió, porque inicio una relación con migo cuando ya amaba a alguien más?,- no soporte más y me puse a llorar, necesitaba sacar lo que sentía dentro de mí.

Alicia guardo un largo silencio, la sentía sollozar, no soportaba que ella se sienta mal por mí, no quería decaer nuevamente en esa pena, sentir tristeza era inevitable, pero esta vez tendría que cambiar, m corazón debía ser fuerte y armarme de valor para superar la traición, y así seria.

-será mejor que salgamos, los problemas personales debemos dejarlos a un lado, más ahora que debemos ser lo más fuertes posibles, ante las responsabilidades que nos vienen, vamos te esperare en el salón, no tardes-Salí y deje a Alicia, no quería que me viera llorar, ante ella debía ser fuerte, no dejaría que una cosa así me ponga mal, baje al salón y Hayate con Chrono estaban con signum iban muy bien vestidos y felices, ayer fue tan triste lo que me paso, que no tuve tiempo para cancelarles la invitación, la verdad es que me quería alejar de todo, quería olvidar todo lo que me recordara a Nanoha.

De seguro Hayate lo sabía, pensé para mí misma, pero qué más da, ella no tendría la culpa, no dije nada y Salí por la puerta principal, Zafira esperaba por nosotros para llevarnos a la empresa, donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de integración, subí a la limosina y los demás me siguieron, Alicia bajo un poco triste, pero cuando me vio, le brinde la mejor sonrisa que pude fingir y logre que se repusiera, en el trayecto de casa a la empresa, nadie dijo nada, por mi parte solo observaba la ventana de la limosina, no podía sacar a Nanoha de mi cabeza, pero que idiota soy, debo olvidarla, el daño que me causo es tremendo, pero se me hace imposible, siento que la amo, que por más que me esfuerce no lograré olvidarla.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo ''reporteros''…-y díganos señorita testarossa ¿qué se siente ser la nueva presidenta de las empresas más reconocidas del país y aparte de eso ser la más joven?-aquel hombre me miraba, esperaba una respuesta, pero no pensaba en responder ninguna, solo fui para posesionarme como la presidenta y dar a conocer a todos quien es la que manda ahora, pues desde ahora en adelante no se cometerán errores, seré la persona más estricta que una empresa puede tener.

Todos los empleados nos recibieron, un evento que para mí no tenía importancia, no me importaba cuan preparado y repasado estuviese, todo era una farsa, esas personas de algún u otro modo mataron a mis padres, alguien de aquí es quien hizo el atentado.

-señorita testarossa-Amy se me acerco y me dio paso al estrado, donde daría mis primeras palabras como presidenta oficial de la empresa-tenga usted todo el apoyo de mi parte, yo seré quien la ayude en todo lo que necesite, aparte de ser su detective, seré su asistente personal, ahora, es usted quien debe dirigirse a sus empleados y compañeros de trabajo, sé que usted y su hermana aran un buen trabajo-me dejo el micrófono y se sentó.

Y como dije yo me quede en piloto automático, gracias a que mi hermana escribió un pequeño discurso, yo pude dirigirme ante todas las personas que asistieron, si bien solo leía lo que decía allí, no transmití el mensaje o al menos yo no lo capte, mi mente vagaba muy lejos, no se encontraba allí.

Alicia también dio un pequeño discurso y después de eso, todos hicieron el brindis y una pequeña fiesta se celebró, todos nos felicitaban y nos deseaban lo mejor, yo solo asentía pero Alicia declaraba un poema completo a todos los que se le acercaban, me sentía cansada, quería salir de aquel lugar y recostarme en donde nadie más estuviera, quería pensar, quería liberar todo lo que sentía, así que di la orden a zafira de que trajera ropa y mi motocicleta.

Cuando ya estaba lista para salir en mi motocicleta, recibí una llamada, al sacar mi móvil, vi un número desconocido y atendí -¿sí? Halo….-nadie contestaba, solo escuchaba varios ruidos-halo….hey…-cuando iba a colgar, la voz de la persona en la que tanto estaba pensando se escuchó, no sabía cómo reaccionar, una parte de mí, me decía que debí hablar con ella y pedirle perdón por aquella cachetada y otra me decía que colgara.

-espera Fate, por favor necesito que me escuches, quiero hablar con tigo, te estaré esperando en la playa, dentro de una hora, si no decides ir, lo entenderé, te espero-sin más colgó y yo me puse mi casco y casi por instinto arranque en camino a la playa.

***Nanoha POV***

La verdad es que sí, todo sucedió tan rápido, no tuve tiempo para nada, cuando vi por primera vez a Fate, allí recostada en la arena bajo ante aquel sol intenso, típicos de estos días, sentí que todo en mi cambio, ni siquiera me le acerque demasiado, pero el solo hecho de ver ese cabello rubio, que brillaba como el mismo sol, me llamó la atención, me acerque un poco, para ver cómo se encontraba, cuando estuve a tan solo de tocarla, vi sus facciones, era alta, delgada, y su cara, su cara era lo más hermosos que vi, su tés blanca sus labios, sus pestañas, simplemente me encanto verla así, peor al reaccionar, note que estaba demasiado pálida y aquella ropa que llevaba de seguro la mataba del calor, trate de levantarla pero no pude, al parecer estaba desmayada, llame a algunos compañeros de trabajo para pedir que me ayudaran a llevarla a la cabaña que quedaba cerca de la playa.

Allegar a la cabaña me quede sola con ella, tome su presión y deje que descansara un poco, me quede observándola por unos minutos y decidí salir para traer un poco de comida, para cuando se despertara, cuando volví a entrar, ella se había despertado, se me quedo mirando, aún estaba un poco atontada por el desmayo, pero tan pronto pude me acerque a ella y me presente, le pregunte como se encontraba y le ofrecí algo de comer, pero se negó, así que le dije si la moto que vi era de ella y me lo confirmo, tan pronto pudo se levantó y se marchó…, en sus ojos, hermosos ojos por ciertos vi la tristeza, la pena, algo malo le pasaba, y yo quería saber qué es lo que le sucedía, pero no podía Salí a la puerta de la cabaña pero ella desapareció.

Pase todos los días pensando en ella, no sabía su nombre, no sabía dónde vivía, no sabía nada de ella, pero sin embargo yo ya sentía que la extrañaba, pase así por varias semanas, hasta que ese día, ese día fue genial para mí, cuando era la hora del almuerzo, Salí para comprar un sándwich, cuando estaba en el porche de la cabaña, varios gritos se escucharon y vi personas corriendo hacia mí, enseguida supe que se trataba de algo malo, tome mis cosas de salva vidas y Salí corriendo, cuando lo hice dos chicos estaban en el suelo desmayados, tan rápido como pude, hice que los llevaran a la cabaña cuando ya estábamos allí les di los primeros auxilios, no me fije en nada, pero sentí que alguien estaba parada en la puerta, no tenía cabeza para nada, solo sabía que tenía que salvarlos, les proporcione los primeros auxilios y ella se acercó, solo vi sus dorados cabellos y asentí para que me ayudara, lo hizo muy bien me ayudo, hizo que la chica despertara, pero el chico no lo hizo, cuando llego la ambulancia se los llevaron.

Me acerque a ella, pero no sabía su nombre, así que me quede pensando unos segundos, cuando ella lo pronuncio Fate, Fate testarossa.

Al preguntarle el motivo de su búsqueda, me respondió con palabras que jamás pensé que las diría, pero que puedo decir, tan solo escucharla hablar me hipnotiza, no pude más y me acerque para besarla, al no alcanzarla me puse de puntillas y nos dimos un beso de necesidad, un beso que siempre estuve esperando. Aquel beso se fue tornando intenso, más que eso de deseo, para mí el mejor, mientras fate besaba, yo me sentía espectacularmente bien, el solo hecho de sentirla a mi lado, era reconfortante…

Las dos nos perdimos en el beso que nos dimos, pero siempre tiene que llegar Hayate cuando menos se lo esperan, me sonroje tanto que no sabía qué hacer, al darme cuanta, fate y yo estábamos sin nuestras camisetas así que las busque y me la puse y abrí la puerta, a Hayate la note enojada, pero no dijo nada y solo empezó a molestarme, fate lo controlo todo y salió de ahí…

Más tarde me encontré con Chrono, el novio de Hayate y nos preguntó si es que conocíamos a esa chica, y sola mente asentimos, él nos contó que era una amiga suya desde la infancia, así que aproveche y le pedí su número, necesitaba agradecerle por sus besos.

Tome mi móvil y le envié un mensaje, a los pocos minutos me llamo y me invito a salir con los chicos y acepte, la verdad es que necesitaba decirle solo dos palabras, por ello deseaba verla, aquella fui la mejor noche de mi vida, ella lego con su hermana y una amiga, fuimos a una pizzería y después a un parque de diversiones, en aquel lugar le confesé todo lo que sentía con tan solo dos palabras, fue agradable, ya que ella me correspondió, para mí lo mejor, la mejor noche de mi vida, cuando Hayate, Chrono y yo, nos íbamos a ir, Alicia quiso que nos quedemos en su casa, ya que era demasiado tarde.

Pase toda la noche con fate, aquella noche me entregue a ella y ella a mí, me sentía bien, todo lo que tenía en mi cabeza lo olvide y la pase tranquilamente con ella.

Cuando bajamos al comedor fate estaba en su despacho con una mujer, según Alicia era algo importante, así que decidimos esperarla para comer, cuando vi que una chica alta y delgada salió de aquel lugar, fate salió un poco después peor no pronuncio palabra y salió corriendo a su habitación, la vi muy preocupada y un tanto triste, así que Salí junto a ella, le pedí que me explicara lo que le pasaba, pero no me lo quiso decir.

Esa noche quedamos en salir, para festejar el compromiso de Hayate y Chrono, esos dos al fin se casarían, así que teníamos que festejarlo, salimos todos en autos diferentes cuando estábamos pasándola bien, fuimos a la playa y me llego una llamada, la llamada que me despertó del sueño en el que estaba.

-Nanoha, ¿en dónde rayos te has metido?, yuno-kun está aquí y quiere verte debes venir rápido a casa- fue lo único que me dijo mi hermana y colgó.

No sabía que hacer yuno había llegado del viaje que dijo que haría, pero él y yo habíamos terminado antes de que él se vaya, me hizo mucho daño, me lastimo, no sé qué es lo que busca ahora. Fate me saco de mis pensamientos, no quería que se enterara que mi ex volvió, así que me excusé y Salí en dirección a mi casa, no estaba demasiado lejos, así que decidí ir caminando, necesitaba ordenar mis ideas, había amado a yuno, pero él me engaño y ahora vuelve como si nada.

Al llegar a mi casa, mis padres estaban hablando muy cómodamente con yuno, mi hermana solo los escuchaba, cuando me vieron llegar, todos se quedaron en silencio, el primero que hablo fue yuno-amor, al fin llegas te he estado esperando, tus padres me han dicho que no has pasado en casa estos días-se veía tan arrogante, no sé cómo pude haberlo amado.

Al día siguiente pase en mi casa, mi padre salió con yuno y yo me quede en casa con mi madre, ellos pensaba que aun salía con yuno, pero no sabían que habíamos terminado, ni siquiera yuno, o si lo sabía, se hacia el desentendido, no sabía cómo explicárselo, cuando llego con mi padre junto con yuno, cenamos y pasamos hablando de cómo les fue, la verdad es que yo solo quería pasar con fate, pero no pude, cuando ya estábamos en el salón, mis padres se fueron a descansar y yo me quede con yuno, él se acercó a mí para hablar pero yo no lo deje y Salí a mi habitación, no me di cuenta que deje mi celular en el sofá, pero sí volvía por él, yuno no me dejaría salir, así que lo deje. Minutos después lo vi que tenía mi celular en sus manos y se lo quite no sabía que quería de mí.

-yuno, tu y yo tenemos que hablar, es algo muy importante, salgamos-cuando estábamos en la puerta, yo casi me tropiezo con la alfombra, fue cuando sentí que yuno me tomo de la mano y detuvo mi caída segura, comencé a reír y yuno con migo, baya que seguía siendo torpe, yuno y yo salimos a las gradas, recordamos la vez que nos conocimos, yo casi iba a caer y yuno me atrapo antes de la caída, por eso nos reímos mas, cuando me di cuenta que una moto estaba afuera de mi casa, supe que era fate, la vi pero ella salió corriendo de allí, cuando me di cuenta, vi que mi mano estaba con la de yuno, ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta, así que lo solté y Salí corriendo tras fate, ella debe estar pensando lo peor de mí, cuando la alcance le trate de explicar, peor la ira que llevaba no lo permitió y me golpeo, aquello me sorprendió, no sabía cómo reaccionar, a principio me sentí enojada, no tenía por qué haberlo hecho, lo deje pasar pero aún seguía sin saber que decir…escuche que yuno le faba explicaciones bobas, cuando vi que fate lo quería golpear los detuve, fate solo me miro y me pidió que jamás la buscar, aquello me destrozo el alma, pero ya nada podía hacer en esos momentos, debía dejarla que se vaya y que se tranquilice.

-yuno, eres in idiota, como se te ocurre decirle eso, ella, ella es… mi pareja, la persona que amo, tú me hiciste daño, pero ella me hace muy feliz, no entiendo para que has vuelto, creo que quedo muy en claro que tu yo terminamos, pero veo que tu no lo has entendido, te pido que te vayas de mi casa y no me busques, yo amo a fate-Salí corriendo, entre a mi habitación y no salí de allí, Fate ,me debe odiar, no me dejó que le esplique nada, lo que más pena me da es que mañana será su posición en la empresa y yo no la podre acompañar.

Pasaron varias semanas, he llamado a su celular y no me contesta, llame a Alicia pero me pidió que me aleje de ellas, seguro me odia por haber hecho sufrir a su hermana, y la entiendo yo haría lo mismo, pero necesitaba que me escuchen, quería dar una explicación.

Me sentía un poco feliz, porque al fin, me mudaría muy cerca de donde vivía fate, estaba a tan solo un día de hacer el cambio, así que alistaba mis cosas y las empacaba con felicidad, por que el cambio me ayudaría a aproximarme a fate.

***Fate POV* **

Me la he pasado trabaja y trabaja, la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo para nada, Amy me ha estado ayudando en todo lo que respecta a la empresa, ella sabe demasiado, la verdad es que me es muy útil, la investigación de la muerte de mis padres no ha avanzado, la tía Carim no vino aquél día de la ceremonia, la he llamado pero no contesta y eso es lo que ha retrasado la investigación, sin embargo Amy se da tiempo para todo, no puedo negar que se ha vuelto en alguien muy cercana a mí, pasamos mucho tiempo juntas y eso me agrada, he tratado de olvidar a Nanoha, peor se me ha hecho imposible, mucho menos ahora que me entere que se pasó a su nueva casa, no muy lejos de la mía, por ello casi no voy a casa, no quiero encontrármela por ahí, trabajo hasta muy tarde y salgo muy temprano.

-fate-chan, porque no vamos por un cappuccino, la verdad es que se me antoja uno, el trabajo de hoy día ha terminado, así que podemos estar tranquilas-Amy hablaba muy amigable-la verdad es que la felicito, en pocas semanas ha logrado hacer lo que a su padre le llevo mucho tiempo en aprender, por eso creo que necesita un poco de descanso, ¿le parece, bien si viene con migo por un cappuccino?

-es mi idea o me estas invitando, eso es muy raro en ti, siempre me tratas con mucho respeto y con recelo, la verdad es que a veces pienso que crees que yo muerdo, o que me ves como un perro rabioso-le dije en un tono muy gracioso-pero vale acepto, y todo lo que he logrado es gracias a tu ayuda, sin ti no lo hubiera hecho, por ello acepto tu invitación-tome la llave de mi auto y salimos al ascensor.

Cuando entramos al ascensor, Amy y yo reíamos muy ampliamente, pues esta chica siempre sale con sus cosas, me he acercado demasiado a ella y me agrada que a ella no le incomode.

Cuando llegamos a mi auto abrí la puerta del copiloto para que entrara Amy, pero antes de que ella se subiera me miro a los ojos y me tomo de la mano, no sabía que pasaba o porque lo hacía, pero no me incomodo, así que la mire y le sonreí amablemente, fue cuando ella me beso muy tímidamente, por unos segundos me quede en shock, pero después correspondí a sus cálidos labios, la verdad es que necesitaba de alguien, y ella me demostró que era una persona en la que podía confiar.

Nos quedamos así por varios segundo, ella rompió el beso y abrió sus ojos mirándome con sus mejillas sonrojadas,-Fate-chan, yo la quiero mucho, y estas semanas junto a usted, me han hecho darme cuenta que usted…bueno…que usted me gusta demasiado,- se separó de mí y entro al auto, yo me quede un poco confundida, peor no dije nada y entre al auto, no sabía que decirle o cómo actuar, la verdad es que ella es muy guapa y amable, pero yo aún no he olvidado a Nanoha, por más daño que me cause pensar en ella, siento que aun la amo.

-Amy, mírame a los ojos, y dime si lo que me dijiste es verdad-se veía tan avergonzada, pero al final de todo, sentía que podía darle una oportunidad-antes que todo, yo te seré muy sincera, yo aún amo a Nanoha y todo este tiempo he estado esperando por ella, no sabes las ganas que me da de ir a buscarla y decirle cuanto la amo, pero todo eso será imposible, porque al igual que ella me lastimo, yo también lo hice-el solo hecho de recordarla, me lastima, pero yo debo ser más fuerte que ese sentimiento y salir de el-pero con tigo, todo ha sido diferente, siento que tu interés hacia mí es demasiado grande y fuerte, por eso quiero que sepas que…podemos intentar llevarnos un poco mejor, conocernos y quizá algo pueda pasar entre tú y yo-quizá yo este mal, por tratar de olvidar a Nanoha con otra persona, pero en estos momento nada me importa, pero siento que Amy me atrae y demasiado.

-fate-chan, no quiero que usted acepte mis sentimientos, porque se siente mal, quiero que usted me quiera por quien soy yo, para mí es genial pasar con usted por eso quiero que nos conozcamos mejor y veremos qué pasa, por ahora vamos a tomar aquel cappuccino que nos hace tanta falta-aquellas palabras me aliviaron un poco y arranque en dirección restaurant donde vendían los mejores cappuccino del lugar.

Después de tomar el cappuccino, decidimos ir a pasear por un bulevar muy lindo que había en la ciudad, conversamos de todo, conocí un poco más a Amy y lo graciosa que puede ser, la verdad es que pasar más tiempo con ella me hacía bien. Nos recostamos en un parque miramos el atardecer, todo se quedó en silencio la verdad es que me siento bien de este modo, pasar junto con ella se me olvidan las cosas de trabajo y lo que hago.

De repente sentí que Amy me tomo de la mano y cerro sus ojos, yo simplemente sonreí y seguí observando aquel atardecer, era una combinación perfecta morado celeste azul anaranjado, vaya que colores en un atardecer…

-Amy…te quiero pedir un favor-le dije sin dejar de mirar aquel atardecer.

-si fate-chan, ¿Qué sucede?

-solo dime fate, y ya no me trates de usted-levante mi cabeza y le vi a los ojos-suena un poco raro, me siento muy vieja, recuerda solo tengo 18 y tú no más que yo.

Ambas nos echamos a reír, pues era verdad, demasiada formalidad era rara entre las dos, así que nos levantamos y me ofrecí para dejarla en su casa. Cuando llegamos, ella se despidió de mí dándome un cálido beso en la boca, para mí un poco raro, pero lo acepte.

Cuando llegue a casa no había nadie, me senté frente al piano que tenía, desde que mis padres fallecieron no lo he tocado, así que levante la tapa de las teclas y empecé a entonar _**river flows in you**_ era una de mis piezas favoritas, cuando tenía apenas 10 años mi padre me enseño a tocar no podía lograrlo, pero él siempre me enseño a que nunca debemos dejar a un lado lo que queremos y deseamos, solo debemos intentarlo hasta lograrlo…después de varios intentos logre, ese día todos se sentaron a escucharme tocar, y recuerdo ver a mi madre llorar, por cada tecla que presionaba, _deberías ser una espléndida pianista hija… _ entre esos recuerdos y la melodía que salía de aquel piano, varias lagrimas bajaron por mi mejilla, me concentre demasiado, que no me di cuenta y pasa a _kiss the rain _aquellas melodías me traían tantos recuerdos, y con ellos uno en principal… Nanoha… y así me quede finalizando aquella canción…cuando me di cuenta que Alicia, signum y… no puedo creerlo, me levante del sillón y me dirigí a paso leve hacia ella.

-¿Qué…que haces aquí?- eso fue lo único que salió de mi boca, cuando sentí que sus brazos me apretaron fuertemente, no sabía si lo que sentía era real, o si era un sueño, lo que si sabía era que me agradaba, lo necesitaba desde hace mucho tiempo, necesitaba sentir su calor, su aroma, todo de ella.

-solo quiero que me escuches, no soporto un segundo más lejos de ti, por favor fate escúchame, te necesito.

-yo…yo también te necesito.

-creo que debemos dejarlas a salas, amor, vamos a la cocina por unas galletas-Alicia y signum nos dejaron solas y Nanoha no se alejó de mi ni un solo segundo, de pronto me sentía alegre, con vida, no importaba cuánto daño sentía por parte de ella, sin embargo la necesitaba, quería que me explique todo, porque yo tampoco podía pasarla así…sin ella.

Nanoha me explico todo lo que paso con ese cara de hurón, la verdad es que necesitaba salir en busca de aquel, pero Nanoha me tranquilizo y me hizo dar cuenta que no vale la pena desgastar energías con él, me sentía tan estúpida por haber reaccionado de esta manera, la verdad que la que debería estar enojada es Nanoha, no deje que hablara y eso fue terrible, pero después de su explicación, siento que la culpable soy yo.

-yo-yo debo pedirte perdón, nunca, nunca debí haberte golpeado.

-eso no importa ya, lo que interesa es que te pude explicar todo y ahora estoy aquí con tigo.

Nanoha se acercó a mí y me dio un beso, aquel beso, era el que de verdad estuve esperando todo este tiempo, correspondí a su beso y dimos todo por concluido, volveríamos a ser la pareja feliz de hace varios meses. Alicia y signum salieron tan emocionadas que nos empezamos a reír, yo creo que ellas estaban tras la puerta escuchándolo todo…

-señorita fate, la señorita Amy espera por usted, desea que la haga pasar…

**AHORA SI REVIEWS**

**MOMO: **vaya que genial que te esté agradando la historia, pues si todos odiamos a ese hurón, pero sin él no podría hacer mi drama ajajja bueno espero que sigas mi historia…saludos.

**NANOFATE24: **perdón por las faltas ajjaja intentare revisarlas mejor, y me agrada que sigas mi historia, al igual que yo lo hago, pero ya enserio cuando publicas tu…. Me tienes en ascuas… y bueno saludos.

**Por ultimo peor no menos importante..**

**KIHARA CJ: **querida fate,, jajaja oye me costó full poner los pensamientos de Nanoha, esto tomo otro rumbo, y ahí apareció Amy jajajaja bueno querida….saludos.


	5. y ahora que?

_Holiu….. Saludos desde marte, aquí los compas extraterrestres me ayudaron un poco a escribir este chapter, así que sugerencia comentarios déjenlos allá abajo._

_Tarde pero aquí está un capítulo más espero que les guste…. Me costó mucho hacerlos, no es que pierda el interés, pero a veces me siento demasiado cansada para escribir…_

_No sé cuándo actualice, ya que si este chapter fue complicado de escribir, no sé cuánto tarde el que sigue…..pero espérenlo con ansias _

_a disculparan por las faltas que encuentren, tengo un cierto problema con los peros, ya que se me va un peor jejejej _

**Mls no me pertenece, mucho menos sus personajes, solo la trama es mía :***

* * *

¿Qué hacia Amy en mi casa?, justo ahora que estoy bien con Nanoha, de seguro Nanoha lo tomara muy mal, dirá que tuve una aventura, mientras me enoje con ella, pero no quería que piense eso de mí, Amy no significa nada para mí.

-el amor. No vayas a la reunión?, Pasa algo? -Nanoha Preocupado verme que me congelé, sabiendo que Amy estaba aquí.

-no,….bueno si, ahora vengo, Alicia, lleva a Nanoha a comer algo, signum acompáñame- debía solucionarlo de alguna manera, y signum era la única que me podía ayudar.

-¿qué te pasa?, solo ve y atiéndela, ¿qué rayos te pasa fate?-.

-na-nada, solo que….nyajajaj, como te explico…bueno es que veras, estos últimos días yo estuve saliendo a comer con Amy, y hubo uno que otro beso…pero nada más que eso…-cuando vi a signum a los ojos, esta estaba furiosa, me fulmino con su mirada.

-¿Qué has hecho que?, FATE TESTAROSSA, ¿estás loca, o que rayos te pasa?, has actuado de una manera muy diferente estos días, entiendo, lo que te hizo Nanoha estuvo pésimo, pero tu jugando de esa manera tan sucia estás loca, de verdad que no sé qué es lo que piensas.-entendía que me hable de esa manera, ella me conoce muy bien, nunca he actuado de tal manera, pero ahora ya no odia hacer nada, solo aceptar y afrontar mis errores.

-signum-me acerque a ella poniéndole un brazo en su hombro para tranquilizarla-si lo se actué mal, pero, por eso necesito tu ayuda, quiero que entres con migo para hablar con ella.

Ella solo asintió y entramos al despacho, Amy al vernos entrar se levantó y nos saludó muy cordialmente,-toma asiento Amy, ella es signum, mi mejor a miga y mi persona de confianza.

-y su cuñada-dijo signum muy seriamente, aunque no soporte y me reí.

-si mi cuñada,-dije rodando mis ojos a un lado ante tal incoherencia, que tenía que ver eso-pero bueno dime Amy que es lo que necesitas.

La veía un poco ansiosa por hablar, su cara expresaba varias cosas, incertidumbre sorpresa, desesperación, algo le pasaba.

-fate-chan, me llegaron varios informes sobre el caso de sus padres, según el informe que tengo aquí-dijo mientras sacaba unos papeles de su maletín-hay varios empleados en su empresa que apoyaron para que los que actuaron en el atentado a sus padres se haga efectivo, las cámaras de la empresa, muestran varias reuniones realizadas por dichos empleados, hemos estado revisando cada detalle y ver si así podemos identificar al jefe de este grupo.

En mi propia empresa…no puedo creer que este rodeada de asesinos, de gente tan inmunda que asesino a mis padres, y que ahora me sirvan a mí.

-Amy quiero que hagas todo lo posible para encontrar a dichos empleados y yo misma me encargare de que se pudran en la cárcel.

-Fate, creo que la señorita Amy no podrá encargarse de esto ella sola, yo tengo un muy buen amigo, es detective, ha logrado identificar muchos casos, es uno de los mejores en su ciudad, si tu gustas, puedo llamarlo para que ayude aquí a la…señorita.-de verdad que signum estaba muy fastidiada con migo y con…Amy.

-disculpe, señorita,…SIG-NUM, pero creo que yo puedo llevar el caso sola,-le dijo Amy mirando a signum a los ojos-tengo apoyo de unos colegas policías y para mí no es nada difícil esto, deje a su amigo o lo que sea para otros casos, este es mi caso-Amy se notaba enojada por la sugerencia de signum, al contrario yo me sentía bien, este caso puede llegar a ser peligroso para ella sola.

-basta, ya he tomado una decisión-dije mirándolas a las dos-signum, llama a tu amigo, Amy, deja que alguien más te ayude, no dudo de tu talento, pero creo que necesitaras ayuda-dicho esto tome asiento y revise los papeles y fotografías adjuntas.

Al revisar muy cautelosamente aquellas fotografías, pude identificar la cara de uno de ellos, aunque no creía que fuera él, revise una y otra vez dichas fotos, Signum y Amy al verme tan concentrada, trataron de averiguar lo que pasaba, pero no quería hablar hasta estar segura. ''toc, toc'' se escuchó la puerta de mi despacho y vi a Nanoha entrar junto a Alicia que traía una bandeja con varias tazas de té.

-ejem… disculpen-hablo Alicia, dejando la bandeja en mi escritorio-sé que esta es una reunión muy importante, pero creí que sería buena idea traerles un poco de te-me miro a los ojos y me hizo señales para que salga, yo solo asentí y la acompañe, Nanoha y signum también me siguieron.

-nyajajaj, no te preocupes Amy ¿verdad?, bueno como sea, Fate volverá en unos segundos-y Alicia cerró la puerta, seguro Amy quedo igual de confundida que yo.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué salimos?-les pregunte a las tres mirándolas a la cara-tengo que terminar con Amy…-cuando dije ''terminar'', las tres me regresaron a ver con cara de ¿queeee?...-ejem, quiero decir la reunión.

-sí, la reunión, no es que haya querido decir otra cosa, porque no ha pasado nada entre ellas, nyajajaj, ya saben fate una loquilla, ter-mi-nar…la…reunión…ahora…-signum se movía de un lado a otro, tratando de ''explicar'' lo que dije, obviamente dejando más confundidas a las demás.

-como sea, Fate, tenemos un pequeño problema, Hayate está aquí como loca, tratando de encontrar a Amy, dice que la quiere ahorcar con sus propias manos, vayan a saber por qué no quiere dar explicaciones-Alicia me tomo del brazo y me acerco a la sala, donde estaba Hayate hecha una furia-ahora tu ve y da la cara, después de todo Amy es tu empleada, ve y pídele explicaciones, después vienes y nos cuentas, ¿vale?- y me dio un ''empujoncito'', cosa que me hizo caer, Hayate al verme en el piso, se abalanzó hacia mí, como un tigre a su presa, como una mascota a su dueño, como un martillo a un clavo,….bueno ya creo que me entienden hecha una furia.

-ha-Hayate, ¿Qué pasa, que es lo que quieres con Amy?

-que ¿Qué es lo que quiero?, MATARLA, esa me quito a mi novio, me quito a Chrono.

-que ella queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…-Alicia, Signum y Nanoha se abalanzaron hacia donde estábamos nosotras (al piso)… para pedirle explicación o más bien saber el chisme entero.

Cuando Hayate dio terminada su explicación, las chicas querían salir y ahorcar a Amy con sus propias manos, era un poco entendible, después de todo no solo Amy era la culpable, Chrono también tenía su parte de culpabilidad, pero después de lo que nos contó Hayate, yo me puse a analizar y todo eso paso cuando.., bueno las dos salíamos a comer juntas, y fue cuando me di cuenta de que Amy andaba con migo y con Chrono a la misma vez, era increíble que una chica como ella tan, ''inocente'', sea así, de… Ejem.

-bueno, bueno, bueno, ya basta, déjenlo todo a mí, es más ella está aquí por asuntos de trabajo y no para reclamos personales ¿ok?, ahora con su permiso iré a atenderla… y ustedes tranquilizasen, ya tendrán la oportunidad de aclarar la cosas, Hayate te aseguro que Chrono no era tu pareja ideal, y fue una muy buena forma de que te des cuenta-todas se veían chistosas con esas caras- ya encontraras a tu ideal, te aseguro no tardara- Salí corriendo de allí y entre a mi despacho.

-Fate-chan, de seguro querrás una explicación, he escuchado todo lo que ha pasado allí afuera, y no sé por dónde empezar-Amy estaba sentada y me miraba con recelo al ver mi cara de seriedad, la verdad es que si, quería una explicación y no por que estuviera… ¿celosa?...si no porque quería saber qué es lo que paso con Chrono y ella.

-mira, solo quiero aclarar una cosa, estos son tus problemas personales y espero que no afecten en tu trabajo-me senté en y puse mi mano cerca de mi boca-ahora dime…

-bueno, cuando yo estaba en mi labores de ayudarla a usted en la integración de su empresa, necesitaba la ayuda de alguien más, fue cuando me encontré con su amigo Chrono, que me aseguro de conocerla desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, el me ayudo indirectamente, para que usted fuera fuerte de carácter y muy seria al rato de mandar a sus empleados, he ahí el hecho en que usted se sorprendía que yo sabía mucho sobre usted, a medida fue pasando el tiempo, sentí una conexión con Chrono y no dude en salir una que otra vez con él, pero le juro que nunca supe que estaba comprometido con la señorita Yagami, sino hasta ahora.-Amy se levantó, tomo sus cosas y antes de salir de mi despacho…-si decide separarme de su equipo de investigación lo comprenderé, no quiero meterla en mis asuntos personales, y lo que sucedió entre nosotras…o lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, lo siento, solo fue atracción de momento, sé que esta muy feliz con Nanoha-chan, le pediría de favor que me disculpe con la señorita Yagami-abrió la puerta y antes de cerrarla me brindo una sonrisa cálida, yo diría que fue de despedida.

Cuando Amy se fue, Nanoha entro muy fastidiada, de seguro ya escucho todo lo que ella dijo, ahora era yo quien debía dar explicaciones, me senté a lado de Nanoha y conversamos, aunque ella se fastidio, no dude en tranquilizarla y hacerle saber que a la única que amo es ella.

Arreglamos indiferencias y salimos al salón, donde se encontraban las demás, por un lado Alicia y Signum muy acarameladas y por otro Hayate, destrozada, agarrada una botella de whisky, fue una escena tan triste, pero para subirle el ánimo le propuse ir a un karaoke, todas aceptaron y esa noche salimos, todas bebían y cantaban muy divertidamente, ya todas estaban mareadas, Hayate, que salía arrastrándose no paraba de maldecir a Chrono por lo que le hizo, todas se reían por lo cómica que se veía y por las incoherencias que salían de ella, Nanoha que solo se veía mareada se acero a mí y nos dirigimos al auto las dos primeras, y las demás tras nuestro, mientras íbamos agarradas de la mano, escuchamos varios ruidos que provenían desde mi auto, cuando nos acercamos vimos a un hombre con un bate en la mano, destrozando mi auto.

Pero que carajos hacia ese imbécil destrozando propiedad ajena, quise acercarme pero Nanoha me detuvo, se acercó a mi oreja y pronunció palabras que no entendí muy bien solo alcance a escuchar ''yuno'', letras que solo bastaron para salir tras aquel, lo tome del brazo y lo lancé al suelo, al contrario de las demás yo no había bebido, y estaba perfectamente bien, cuando el hombre se levantó lo pude ver claramente y efectivamente era yuno, se sacudió el pantalón y me miro a los ojos.

-vaya, vaya, me has cachado con las manos en… tu auto, lo siento pero estos autos no me gustan y cuando lo vi aquí, estacionado a lado de mi Humer, decidí acabar con tu chatarra, afectaba i vista y no se veía nada bien a lado del mío-se acercó a mí…, no era más alto que yo, de hecho tenemos la misma medida, dio vueltas alrededor mío y se paró a un costado- ahora ves la diferencia, -dijo señalando a los autos, al mío y al de él- el tuyo. Esta destrozado y se ve horrible al lado del mío, y el mío luce demasiado bien junto a ese…, así es como te vez tu a lado de mi Nanoha, no la mereces, desde que ella se alejó de mí, yo solo me la he pasado en problemas, yo la amo y ella a mí-tomo a Nanoha del brazo y la acerco hacia él.

Signum, trato de golpearlo, pero no pudo por lo mareada que estaba, por mi lado aproveche que yuno se distrajo y tome a Nanoha y la tire a un lado, junto a Alicia y Hayate. Yuno tomo su bate y me dio un golpe en la cabeza, después de eso no recuerdo mucho, solo ver llegar a la policía y golpearlo con sus toletes, después solo vi todo negro.

* * *

-¿Halo?..., que hay hermano, estás hablando con signum… si hace tiempo que no hablamos…..claro, de hecho estaba necesitando verte, te he conseguido un trabajo….ok en la tarde me parece bien-cuando abrí los ojos, vi que Nanoha y signum estaban junto a mí.

Me dolía demasiado la cabeza, en un intento de alzar mi cabeza, fue como si un camión me cayera encima.

-amor, tranquila, no te esfuerces, ¿Cómo te sientes?-Nanoha se veía preocupada y tan hermosa como siempre.

-la cabeza me duele, y tengo hambre- en esos mismos instantes, hubiera querido una vaca entera para mi sola, pero cuando vi a Alicia entrar con una bandeja, en la que había un plato de sopa y un poco de gelatina, maldije a yuno por haberme mandado al hospital.

Dios la comida que sirven aquí es horripilante, no entiendo como la gente que pasa aquí demasiado tiempo sea capaz de sobrevivir.

-es lo único que encontré hermanita, así que recupérate pronto, para salir de aquí.

Nanoha me ayudo a comer, mientras que Alicia y signum salieron a casa por ropa limpia para mí. Reconozco que no es del todo mal estar en un hospital cuando tienes buena compañía con tigo, además de que Nanoha me inspiraba paz y eso me relajaba.

A veces sentía que este tiempo que ha pasado, no lo he podido disfrutar con Nanoha, quería llevarla de viaje, a un lugar donde solo estuviéramos nosotros, pero mi trabajo, la investigación, todo estaba en mi contra, debía esperar unos cuantos meses para poder salir con Nanoha, pero por el momento aprovechare cada segundo junto a ella.

-Nanoha, por cierto, que paso con Hayate, ¿Cómo ha estado?-la pobre debe esta hecho trizas, y como no si ella se iba a asar e solo pocas semanas.

-ufff, ya te imaginaras, desde ayer solo se la ha pasado bebiendo, maldiciendo a Chrono y a Amy por lo que le hicieron, pero estoy segura que pronto se le pasara-Nanoha me acaricio la cara y me miro a los ojos-fate, sabes, desde que tú y yo volvimos, no hemos hablado sobre que va a pasar con notas…-se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de mi cama-digo, como será nuestro futuro, sabes yo quiero vivir el resto de mi vida con tigo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y por eso no te quiero dejar ir.-en su mirada vi un brillo, aquel brillo que adoro en ella.

-si es verdad, y te pido disculpas, no he sabido darte tu espacio y he ocupado mi tiempo en otras personas y en otras cosas, pero lo he pensado mucho y quiero acerté una propuesta-no estaba segura de sí lo acepte, peor dicen que el que no arriesga no gana-¿quieres venir a vivir con migo?, así pasaríamos todo el tiempo juntas, de hecho en la empresa ya te he buscado un cargo y quiero que lo aceptes, ¿Qué dices?-todo o nada.

-cla-claro que me encantaría ir a vivir con tigo…-pero, pensé que añadiría el pero, porque toda conversación tiene un pero- es, es lo mejor, si acepto ir a vivir con tigo y trabajar con tigo, fate…-que bien no hubo pero ufff- te amo…-que momento tan único, Nanoha me beso muy lentamente, me beso con amor y agradecimiento, y yo le expresaba lo mismo.

-vaya, se ven tan bien juntas, pero tortolitas, hay que hablar de algo, antes de que ustedes dos se vayan a vivir juntas-Alicia se sentó en el sillón que había ahí, junto a signum-Nanoha, tú me has comentado que tus padres quieren conocer a fate, y creo que primero la querrán conocer y después verán si puedes irte a vivir en nuestra casa, no es que sea mala, pero creo que las cosas se deberán hacer así,… así que Fate, en cuanto salgas de aquí, deberás preparar una cena para tus…suegros..-Alicia hizo énfasis en la última palabra, y la entiendo, es verdad que debo tratar con mis futuros suegros, creo no será nada difícil, después amo a Nanoha y quiero que este junto a mí lo antes posible.

-señoritas, les tengo una buena noticia-dijo el doctor muy amablemente- Fate ya podrás salir de aquí, pero eso sí, debes tener los cuidados necesarios y en unas cuantas semanas hacerte una revisión en tu cabeza, ya que estos golpes dejan secuelas en algunas personas…vale, no lo vayas a olvidar-dio unos papeles a Alicia para que los firme y después salió de la habitación.

Cuando ya estuvimos en casa, signum me llevo a mi habitación para descansar, ya era demasiado tarde y Nanoha se quedaría dormir en mi casa, cosa que me alegro demasiado, necesitaba de sus cuidados.

-Fate, ahora que estamos solas, quiero informarte que ya he contactado a mi amigo, al detective que mencione en la mañana, lo vi esta tarde y estará gustoso de trabajar para ti, el conocía demasiado a tus padres e hizo una que otra investigación para ellos, por eso lo he llamado y desde mañana tomara las riendas de tu caso-signum tan seria como siempre, me informo esto como si estuviera al frente de un coronel de las fuerzas armadas, pero así la quiero es mi mejor amiga y me alegro de que haya conseguido a alguien de confianza para mi caso.

-me parece bien, mañana dile que vaya a mi oficina y hablaremos mejor de esto vale, ahora quiero preguntarte algo, ¿Qué sabes de la tía Carim?, desde que fallecieron mis padres, no ha vuelto a llamar ni ha mandado ningún e-mail.-con todo lo que ha pasado estos meses, me había olvidado de contactar con mi tía.

-no de hecho yo también te lo iba a preguntar, ya que Alicia está desesperada por hablar con Carim, en una de esas se le ocurre ir a verla-rio bajito, pero después me miro y supe que consideró su idea.

-jajaja, hagamos esto porque tú y Alicia no se adelantan y buscan a la tía Carim, mientras yo me encargo de la cena con mis suegros y arreglo una que otra cosa acá y las alcanzamos-me parecía genial que Alicia se vaya de viaje y se despeje n poco.

Signum acepto y planeo su viaje con Alicia, toda la merienda Nanoha no hablo, solo asentía a lo que le preguntaba Alicia, pero nada más que eso, además comió un poco y se la veía muy pensativa, cuando pasamos a la sala a tomar un poco de café, Alicia y signum fueron a ''dormir'', mientras que Nanoha y yo nos quedamos un rato más.

-Nanoha, ven aquí- el dije estirándole mi mano-quiero mostrarte algo-salimos al balcón de la sala, donde la luna brillaba y las estrellas se hacían notar una a una, Nanoha me hizo sentar en una de las sillas que allí había y ella se sentó a lado mío, colocando su cabeza en mis piernas y recostándose muy cómodamente, de manera que podía ver su cara-amor, si hay algo que te preocupa dímelo, desde la cena, te he notado un tanto distraída-ella solo escucho y por unos minuto nos quedamos en silencio observando la luna, mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-no hay nada que decir, a veces las palabras sobran, solo que, me preocupa como reaccionen mis padres al saber que quiero venir a vivir con tigo, no es que estén en contra de que salga con una chica, al contrario me apoyan, pero mi padre es muy exigente y no quiero que te alejes de mí, por como el actué o te trate.-levanto su cabeza y se sentó muy cerca mío-el suele ser así al principio, después te amara tanto como te amo a ti.

-Nanoha, hare todo lo posible por agradarle a tu padre, y aun así no me aprobase te llevaría muy lejos de aquí, con tal de que seas mía por siempre y que vivas con migo por toda la vida.-saque de mi bolsillo un paquete, en el que le entregaría algo muy especial.-ahora cierra los ojos-le pedí amablemente-me levante y muy cuidadosamente levante su cabello y le coloque un collar que le había comprado.

-Fate, ¿Qué es esto?-su cara lo decía todo, estaba sorprendida, pero feliz a la vez.

-es un regalo que te quise hacer, mira-tome el dije de aquel collar en forma de estrella-aquí dentro hay una nota, no quiero que la leas ahora, la abrirás el día en que dejes de amarme, si eso no llegara a pasar, simplemente, tiraras el collar, en un lugar donde nadie lo valla a encontrar, sé que tú me amas, pero el amor no dura por siempre, y hay veces en que nos cansamos, pero he ahí esta nota para ti.-la abrase muy fuertemente y juntas observamos la luna y las estrellas.

* * *

**Después de dos días casa FATE cena con los señores takamachi**

Mierda, mierda, mierda, hubiera deseado que Alicia estuviera aquí, ella me hubiera ayudado con el vestido, pero qué más da usare el que ella me dejo, confiare en que los padres de Nanoha lo vena bien, rayos ya casi llega la hora y no sé si la cena y la mesa estén listos, al menos yo aún no lo estoy, si tan solo no hubiera mandado a signum y a Alicia hoy de viaje, me estarían ayudando, en fin debo estar serena y dejar lo nervios a un lado.

-señorita fate, la familia takamachi acaba de llegar, la esperan en la sala-la empleada sonaba amable, aunque nerviosa.

No había tiempo para más, me acerque al espejo y me veía espectacular en el vestido negro con un escote muy disimulado, pero mi cabello era un desastre, no tenía tiempo, así que lo agarre en una cola alta y deje unos cuantos mechones sueltos adelante, y me di una última retocada, debía lucir excelente frente a los padres de Nanoha, tome los presentes para ellos y me dispuse a bajar.

Cuando baje las gradas, vi a Nanoha, llevaba un vestido celeste, muy hermoso, combinaba muy bien con el color de su piel, ese vestido marcaba su figura y lo hermosa que es.

Su padres muy elegantes aunque muy serios, solo asintieron y Nanoha fue a mi encuentro, estaba muy nerviosa y no lo pude evitar, pero la bese en frente de sus padres, olvide todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor y la abrase-estas hermosa-le susurre al oído, hasta que escuche un ''EJEM'' por parte del padre de Nanoha.

-disculpen mi descortesía, su hija está muy hermosa y o lo pude evitar, disculpen,-m agache para pedirles perdón-me presento mi nombre es Fate Testarossa y estoy muy gustosa de conocerlos.

-Testarossa, tu padre era el dueño de las empresas más prestigiosas de la ciudad ¿cierto?.

-sí, ahora yo soy quien está al mando de ellas.

-Shiro, no es momento de hablar de empresas, hemos venido a conocer a fate, recuerda, ella es pareja de nuestra hija, tú mismo has dicho que querías conocerla en persona-Momoko llevo a su esposo hasta el sofá.

Conversamos de varias cosas, al padre de Nanoha se lo notaba serio, pero no enojado, según Momoko, había dado por aceptada nuestra relación.

La velada fue espectacular, a medida fue pasando el tiempo, los señores takamachi me agradaban más, eran tan amables como lo era Nanoha, pero después de la gran cena fuimos por un poco de café en la sala, y ahí seria que yo debía decirles a ellos que permitieran a Nanoha vivir con migo.

-gracias por la cena querida, ha sido magnifica-Momoko me lo agradeció y sorbió un poco de su café-pero creo que te falta hacer la pregunta más importante de la noche ¿no es así?-vaya que Momoko me quería ayudar.

Me levante y tomo a Nanoha de la mano, y tome fuerzas de todo lados-señores takamachi…yo amo a su hija y para mí es un placer poder quererla como yo lo hago, yo daría la vida por ella y la cuidaría en cualquier situación que se encontrase, sé que es muy pronto para pedir esto, pero desde que ella llego a mi vida todo ha cambiado, por eso quiero que me den su permiso para traer a Nanoha a vivir aquí en mi casa…-ufff listo ahora si a esperar las duras palabras del padre.

-Fate, para mí es un gusto que ames a mi hija, pero ella no sale de mi casa-uyyy esas palabras me desmoronaron pero vi a Momoko levantarse y poner su mano en mi hombro.-lo que él quiere decir querida, es que Nanoha solo sale de la casa con un anillo de compromiso en mano…..

* * *

**Plano a Francia**

-signum eso me harta en ti, nunca te gusta hacer lo que a mí, siempre me llevas la contraria, o solo haces lo que te pido por obligación-Alicia tomo sus cosas y pidió cambiar asientos con una chica muy simpática, la chica no lo pensó dos veces y se cambió.

Alicia por su lado se sentó y cerró los ojos, tratando de dormir, pero le fue imposible por la bulla que hacia él bebe que a su lado se encontraba.

-pelas de parejas, a veces son tan complicadas-la chica que llevaba un gorro y unas gafas de dormir, solo vio a signum de reojo y trato de dormir, pero a los pocos segundos signum la llamo por su nombre… ¿Shamal?...

* * *

_**Ufffffffffff se, se lo se tarde pero mi cerebro se secó, ahora espero que les guste este capítulo, si lo notaron intente arreglar las parejas, ya que para algunas no fue de agrado. **_

_**momo:** jejejeje ya hice que fate se arrepintiera del golpe que le dio a nanoha, ahora con amy que tal...jejejej dejamelo saber, que bien que te guste mi historia gracias saludos.  
_

**_yurilover24: _** no me mates, ya he tratado de arreglar estas parejas disparejas... ajjaja saludos... :*

**kihara cj:** listo... ya esta ahora que ondre en el otro capitulo... quiero verte llorar fate querida... saludos tonta...


End file.
